


a walk in the woods

by rabbit_excel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack Treated Seriously, Hybrids, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Not for long tho, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, bc i'm too lazy, but i need help decidng final ships;;, but my work should be getting more updates in summer !!, first chapter short bc if i didn't post ao3 would delete the draft if i didn't, gets sad for a quick sec so, i was gonna work on it but like school happened, if u can tell by the summary its a lil red au, in this house we support all ships, maybe go on my tumblr and tell me?? on anon or pm me, maybe i'll even revive as the petals suffocate me, once again my tumblr is pastel-injunnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_excel/pseuds/rabbit_excel
Summary: "hey red, should a boy like yourself really be walking all alone in these alleys by himself?" the wolf hybrid mused out, a playful smile lining his lips."hey na, don't you have a pig's houses to blow down or something?" the elder spoke, unimpressed by the other's antics. "now skedaddle, i have somewhere to be."





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> more of a sneak-peak than a full-blown chapter
> 
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated and unbeta'd as always

 

 how the donghyuck broke his foot, in  _drama_ of all things, renjun wasn't sure. all he knows now is that he's now stuck delivering homework to his bed-ridden peer. of course, not without out complaint from the other - "i broke my foot, can't i at least be pardoned from this  _hell."_ to quote donghyuck. which of course, was denied. 

 at the point renjun left school, the sun was already setting. art took longer than expected, and jeno's stuck babysitting his younger cousins, so now renjun is making his way, alone, through thin alleys and wide streets, hands tucked into his beaten jumper, head underneath it's red hood. 

 for awhile, it was renjun alone with his thoughts (and cursing of donghyuck's shady nieghbourhood) until another pair of footsteps joined renjun's own. 'goddamnit hyuck, if i die while delivering your homework, you can bet i'm haunting you,' renjun thought to himself, pace picking up. the other footsteps quickly caught up to him and voice soon followed suit. renjun whizzed around and was ready to start throwing fists. 

 "chill red," the voice said, amusement dripping from his words. of course. of course it was just na jaemin and his cocky smirk. renjun hated himself for getting so worried. "it's just me!" jaemin called out, now at the exact same speed as renjun. the two began to walk in silence, well, more like renjun ingnored jaemin as the two walked side by side. finally jaemin said something:

 "hey red, should a boy like yourself really be walking all alone in these alleys by himself?" the wolf hybrid mused out, a playful smile lining his lips.

 "hey na, don't you have a pig's houses to blow down or something?" the elder spoke, unimpressed by the other's antics. "now skedaddle, i have somewhere to be."

 "aw, don't be like that red! you'll hurt my feelings," jaemin whined, a pout forming on his lips. "and somewhere to be? what does a good, clean-cut boy like yourself have to do in a shady nieghbourhood such as this one?" jaemin asks, a chuckle escaping his mouth. 

 renjun rolled his eyes. "as if i could care less about your feelings," renjun offers as a quip. "i'm going to donghyuck's. not that it matters to you. now will you leave me alone?" he sighs, scruching up the plastic caramel wrapper in his pocket, clearly disintrested by the coversation. 

 "ah donghyuck. lee donghyuck, right? the drama kid," jaemin nods to himself. "anyway!" he exclaims. "i couldn't, in good concience, let such a small and cute boy walk all that way by himself! who _knows_ what creeps could be lurking out there?" he smiles with a flirty wink. 

 "creeps? like you?" renjun speaks, with a quirked brow. "besides, i can fend for myself. plus, jeno does a good enough job of protecting me by himself." he finishes as a gust blows past. 

 "ah lee jeno, the jock. your boyfriend." renjun flushes as that word leaves jaemin's mouth.  _boyfriend._ that term, however true it is, still seems foreign to the boy. as if it wasn't real. "where is he anyway? shouldn't a knight always be with his liege?" 

 "liege? i didn't know you knew words that fancy." he begins. "but, we  _do_ infact have seperate lives y'know? he's baby-sitting if that means anything to you."


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little red riding hood and the big bad wolf arrive at grandma's house. the huntsman, comes soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so i've decided that the chapters for this series will be shorter than my other stories. hopefully, this'll also mean updates will be more frequent. sorry for not updating sooner.

 

 "whats's  _he_ doing here?" donhyuck demands, eybrows furrowed together, pointing harshly to the wolf hybrid standing in the doorway of his bedroom. 

 the acused only grins and waves. "nice to meet you too, mr. donghyuck!" he says, as renjun rolls his eyes for what seems to he the 100th time for today. "look. i tried to lose him, but he insisted on coming! something about 'not wanting to let a pretty boy walk all by himself in a shady nieghbourhood'." he recounts, as he places the stack of homework on donghyuck's desk. 

 donghyuck snorts at the very idea that renjun needs anymore protecting. "psh. jun's been doing judo since like, the fourth grade. and plus he has a stupidly over protective jock of a boyfriend," he spares a glance at the clock ticking away on the wall. "who should be arriving any moment!"

 ''what?!'' renjun nearly shouts. ''did you really drag jeno away from baby-sitting because i was a few minutes late?''

 ''i thought you had died!'' donghyuck defends himself. ''and i didn't even ask for him to come! i just told him you were late, and he was suddenly asking jaehyun-hyung to watch his cousins.''

 renjun sighs once more, but instead of at jaemin, it was directed towards the pair of idiots that he called his best friend and boyfriend respectively. ''but did you really have to-'' before renjun could finish his sentence, jeno comes in looking dishevelled - renjun thinks he still looked pretty attractive - probaby from both the sprint here and dealing with over-energetic five year olds. jeno's wearing his varsity jacket (that renjun has stolen more than once), a plain white tee and ripped black jeans. if renjun wasn't already dating him, he would've fallen for him right then and there. 

 "injun!" jeno calls out, a grin painted on his features. "you're alright! hyuck made it seem like you had died!" he whines, making his way over to wrap renjun in a hug. 

 renjun quickly redirects his attention to a spot on the floor, flustered. "i'm okay, jeno. you didn't have to be so worried." he murmurs meekly, a sudden shift from his previous attitude. curse jeno and his ability to turn renjun from very angry to very soft in 0.2 seconds. 

 "gross." donghyuck grimaces. he turns to look at the wolf hybrid, and donghyuck could've sworn jaemin was frowning for a split second. but he couldn't of been sure, as now the boy had a huge grin plastered on his face - could it have been fake? donghyuck thinks to himself. 

 "well now that you're here with your friend and prince, i'll take my leave! adieu, little red! see y'all at school." jaemin announced, speedily heading out the door. 

 jeno tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, something he always did when he was confused. "was that na jaemin? like, never at school, but always wearing his uniform jaemin?" he questions, staring at the door with his arms still wrapped around renjun's waist. 

 renjun nods, though just as confused as jeno. he wondered what suddenly possessed jaemin and made him leave so suddenly. "the one and only." he replies. 


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and thus, they cross pathes once again.

 it's lunch period, and renjun sitting with jeno's group of sports friends; mark and jisung. mark was the current captain of the basketball team and jisung was a promising new member of the soccer team. 

 as they were in fact the sporty types, renjun didn't often find much common ground and now that donghyuck was still recovering (mark is pretending he doesn't care, but he does.) renjun doesn't talk much at all. he's mostly sitting there to hold jeno's hand. 

 he could only contribute to telling jisung the things chenle likes and watches as the boy jots them down in his notebook. he would've lied and said chenle liked frogs or something similar if the younger wasn't so earnest about the task.  

 renjun had almost completely forgotten about the whole jaemin situation, as he had almost been too busy staring at his boyfriend laughing - he swears jeno's laugh is the purest thing in the world - to notice jaemin right behind them. jaemin taps him on the shoulder, snapping renjun out of his trance.

 "hiya red! hiya jeno and other jocks!" jaemin greets as the rest of the table goes silent and the rest of the canteen stares at them. mark clears his throat and jisung fiddles with his pen in the silence.

"would you like to sit down?" jeno asks, finally breaking the quiet atmosphere that lasted far too long. everyone seems shocked, even jaemin himself had a faint look of surpise on his features. perhaps even a slight blush.

 "are you actually asking me, na jaemin, to sit with all of you, the golden boys?" he asks, still astonished. jeno nods, though he gently squeezes renjun's hand. "i, uh, guess i will then." jaemin mumbles, confidence from earlier gone near completely. 

 the group eventually finds themselves returning to normal conversation. renjun decides that even talking to jaemin would be better than eating in complete silence. "so jaemin, what was that whole stunt, leaving all of a sudden, about?" 

 "ah, nothing, nothing!" jaemin answers quickly. "just saw that you were safe and thought it would be time for me to leave. enough about me, though! what things besides art and jeno do you like, little red?" 

 "stop calling me that, jaemin." jaemin notices that he didn't call him 'na' this time and supposes it is an improvement and smiles to himself. "but other than art -"

 "and jeno," jaemin butts in. 

 "and jeno," renjun can see jeno smiling at the mention of his name from the corner of his eye "i guess i also like baking and things like that."

 "baking? i quite like cooking myself!" the hybrid replies, pleased to have somewhat of a common ground with the other. 

 "oh? i would never imagine you to be one for anything domestic. or any other task than brooding by the track field instead of attending math class." 

 "funny, red. but, i am full of surprises after all." jaemin winks playfully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whomp ! sorry for the reallly late update  
> merry christmas, i guess -


End file.
